Thank You
by benbenkece
Summary: Terimakasih untuk hari ini Zi. Entah kapan lagi kita bisa seperti ini. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Terimakasih karena kau masih mau bertahan meskipun aku tak bisa selalu menemanimu. - Yifan / KrisTao / TaoRis / FanTao / DLDR


**Thank You**

**Cast: Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, slight Luhan**

**Pairing: KrisTao / TaoRis / FanTao**

**Disclaimer: This story is mine but no for casts. Inspired by JunSeob's VCR at 'Welcome To the Beast Airline' concert**

**Warning: Watchout for typos 'cause typos is my bestfriend /lol/. Siapkan kantong keresek untuk berjaga – jaga jika readers /itupun kalo ada yang baca/ merasa mual ketika sedang membaca fanfict ini. This is Boy X Boy, Boys Love, YAOI or whatever. If you hate the casts, you just click the 'X' tab okay? Dont bash the characters but just bash me.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ddrt... Ddrt...

**From : Yifan Gege**

**Zi, kau sedang ada di Hongkong kan? Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu ditempat yang waktu itu kita pernah kunjungi bersama. Kau bisa?**

.

.

**To: Yifan Gege**

**Baiklah ge. Pukul tujuh tepat kutunggu.**

**Send**

.

.

Zitao kembali meletakan handphonenya di meja ruang tamu. Dia melirik jam yang tepat berada di atas televisi yang sedang di tontonnya. 'Pukul 6. Sebaiknya aku bersiap – siap.'

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana, Zi? Kita kan hari ini tidak ada jadwal rehersal." Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya saat melihat Zitao sedang memakai sepatunya. Seingatnya, mereka – EXO – tidak ada jadwal rehersal untuk konser mereka karena konser mereka akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi dan mereka diberi waktu istirahat sehari.

"Aku ingin jalan – jalan sebentar ge. Mencari udara segar. Sekalian ingin bertemu seseorang." Zitao menjawab sambil fokus mengikat tali sepatunya. Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah ya! Jangan lupa untuk memakai alat penyamaran Zi. Kau tak mau kan acara jalan – jalan santai mu terganggu karena di kejar – kejar oleh fans mu?" Zitao hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah ge, aku pergi dulu. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku karena aku hanya pergi sebentar. Jangan beri tahu manager aku pergi!"

.

.

.

Zitao berjalan pelan menyusuri taman di pinggiran sungai, menikmati semilir angin malam yang berhembus pelan yang membelai wajahnya. Sesekali mulutnya mengeluarkan gumaman lirih yang sepertinya penggalan lirik lagu tapi entah siapa penyanyinya.

Ddrt... Ddrt...

Zitao merasakan getaran lembut dari dalam saku mantelnya. Dikeluarkan benda persegi panjang itu dari saku mantelnya untuk melihat apa yang membuat benda itu bergetar lembut.

**From: Yifan Gege**

**Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai.**

**.**

**.**

**To: Yifan Gege**

**Tunggu. Sebentar lagi aku sampai.**

Tepat setelah Zitao memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku mantelnya, dia melihat seorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi sedang berdiri menyandar pada sebuah pohon.

"Gege!" Zitao memanggil pemuda itu dengan keras. Pemuda tersebut lantas menoleh dengan memasang senyum tipis.

"Menunggu lama?"

"Apakah 10 menit termasuk lama?"

"Ah! Maafkan aku ge."

"Sudahlah. Ini. Mungkin kau kedinginan." Yifan – pemuda tersebut – memberikan satu paper cup berisi cokelat panas pada Zitao.

"Terimakasih ge." Zitao menerimanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Mereka mulai berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Ge, manager menelfonku. Bagaimana ini? Bisa marah kalau dia tahu aku bertemu denganmu." Zitao menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Yifan lalu mengambil handphone Zitao lalu mencabut baterainya.

"Sudah beres. Manager tidak akan lagi menelfonmu." Yifan mengembalikan handphone tersebut pada pemiliknya.

"Apa kau gila ge? Bisa habis dimarahi aku jika seperti ini." Zitao memandang kesal pada gege tersayangnya ini. Padahal dia kan tahu kalo manager EXO itu tidak suka jika ada anak asuhannya yang tidak menjawab telfonnya, apalagi sampai handphone 'anak – anknya' tidak aktif.

"Sudahlah Zi. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada handphone milikku. Lihat." Yifan menunjukan handphonenya yang bernasib sama dengan handphone milik Zitao.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kencan kita diganggu orang lain, Zi. Bertemu saja kita susah apalagi berkencan. Dan selagi kita ada kesempatan jadi kita harus memanfaatkannya dengan sebaik mungkin." Yifan menambahkan. Zitao hanya menghela nafas pelan. Memang benar, semenjak Yifan memutuskan untuk keluar dari EXO mereka susah sekali untuk bertemu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku ingin mencoba jajanan disana ge. Ayo!" Zitao menarik lengan Yifan kearah sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi dengan stand penjual makanan dan minuman. Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi kelakuan kekasih manisnya itu. 'Masih saja seperti dulu' batinnya.

.

.

.

"Aku lelah ge. Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat dulu sebentar?"

"Baiklah. Aku pun merasa pegal setelah menemanimu berkeliling." Zitao hanya manyun mendengar jawaban Yifan.

"Jadi gege tidak suka bekencan denganku? Bukannya gege bilang kita harus memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan sebaik mungkin?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak pegal? Selama 2 jam aku menemanimu berkeliling dan membawa semua tas belanjamu." Zitao tetap memanyunkan bibirnya. Tempat yang Yifan kira hanya berisi penjual makanan dan minuman ternyata menyatu dengan pertokoan.

"Sudahlah Zi. Jangan memanyunkan bibirmu terus. Bagaimana jika bibirmu tetap seperti itu dan membuat mu terlihat seperti Donlad Duck huh?"

"Gege! Jangan mengejekku! Aku kan manyun karena dirimu juga."

"Aku bercanda Peach. Sudah kau duduk saja dibawah pohon itu dan tunggu sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli." Zitao menuruti perintah Yifan meskipun sambil menggerutu dan menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal. Persis seperti anak kecil. Zitao pun duduk dan menyelonjorkan kakinya yang terasa pegal sambil menyederkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon tersebut. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati belaian angin. Dia jadi teringat dulu sewaktu berada di Korea mereka sering berjalan – jalan ke Myeongdong hanya untuk mencicipi jajanan pinggir jalan, setelah itu mereka berjalan bergandengan menyusuri sungai Han sambil bercerita. Atau kadang – kadang mereka bermain basket di lapangan yang ada di dekat dorm mereka. Ah, kapan mereka dapat bermain basket bersama lagi? Zitao sungguh rindu dengan semuanya. Tiba – tiba, Zitao merasakan sesuatu yang panas menyentuh permukaan pipinya. Zitao membuka matanya dan terlihatlah Yifan yang sedang menempelkan sebuah paper cup di pipinya.

"Kau mengantuk Peach? Lebih baik ku antar kau pulang jika kau mengantuk." Zitao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah. Ini, kubelikan lagi kau cokelat panas agar kau tidak kedinginan." Zitao menrima paper cup yang diberikan Yifan lalu meminum sedikit isinya.

"Bagaimana dengan proses syuting film mu ge? Apakah kau menemui kesulitan?"

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Para senior membimbingku dengan baik. Aku senang bekerja sama dengan mereka." Yifan menjawab pertanyaan Zitao sambil tersenyum.

Hening sejenak melanda mereka.

"Dua hari lagi kalian konser kan? Maaf aku tak bisa datang. Sebenarnya aku ingin datang dan menyaksikan perform kalian dan meneriakkan namamu dengan kencang Zi, tapi aku harus kembali syuting besok." Yifan berujar sambil terkekeh kecil. Membanyangkan dirinya menjadi seorang fanboy dari Zitao dan meneriakkan namanya dengan kencang sambil mengayunkan lightstick atau membawa light fanboard atau banner.

"Iya itu benar ge dua hari lagi kami akan konser. Sebenarnya aku juga mengharapkanmu datang, bukan sebagai fanboy-ku tetapi sebagai—"

"Kau tahu kan itu takkan terjadi Zi." Yifan berujar dingin.

"Maaf." Zitao menunduk.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang karena ini sudah larut. Ayo!" Yifan menarik lengan Zitao untuk berdiri.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Zi. Entah kapan lagi kita bisa seperti ini. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Terimakasih karena kau masih mau bertahan meskipun aku tak bisa selalu menemanimu." Yifan berujar lirih sambil mengelus lengan Zitao dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tak apa ge, aku mengerti. Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu karena kau selalu menjagaku. Apalagi dulu kau selalu menjagaku selama tiga tahun, selalu berada disampingku." Zitao menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di sebuah taman kecil yang berada di sebelah hotel yang Zitao dan teman – temannya tempati.

"Nah sudah sampai ge. Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Lain kali, jika kau dan aku ada hari libur aku harap kita bisa seperti ini lagi."

"Kuharap juga begitu. Sudahlah kau masuk sana. Disini semakin dingin. Aku tak mau setelah ini kau sakit. I love you, Peach." Yifan mengecup bibir Zitao sebentar. Tak ada nafsu, hanya ada rasa cinta dan kerinduan. Yifan melepaskan kontak bibir mereka lalu menatap Zitao dengan lembut.

"I love you too, ge. Yesterday I loved you, today I love you, tomorrow and forever I will always love you." Zitao mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Bahasa inggrismu semakin baik ya Zi. Kau belajar dari mana eoh?"

"Ish! Tentu saja! Aku belajar darimana saja. Wlee!" Zitao menjawab pertanyaan Yifan dengan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yifan.

"Panda kecilku nakal ternyata. Sudahlah masuk sana. Aku pulang ya Zi. Bye~!"  
"Bye – bye ge! Hati – hati!"

**FIN**

Ini apa ini? TT  
Kok absrud banget ya? TT  
Feelnya dapet ga?  
Oya, ini juga udah lebih panjang dari yang kemaren kan?  
Ini sebagai ganti karena ga bisa ngasih sekuel buat Fortune Cookie sama Pemeran Utama. Gada ide lagi buat bikin sekuel TT /dasar ga becus!/  
Oya, jan manggil 'thor' ato 'author' ya, panggil aja Iin =D  
Buat yang baca, tolong kasih review ya =D  
Makasih juga buat yang baca =D  
Arigatou~ ^^

**XOXO~**


End file.
